


Don't You Go Walking On Air (Now)

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: Cloud!Tsuna [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Twins, Asexual Character, Asexual Sawada Tsunayoshi, Asexuality, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Character Study, Emotionally Awkward Hibari Kyoya, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Good!Twinfic, In the words of Kyoya: It's complicated, Introducing the Hibari Family, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, No cheating, Okay okay, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Strained Relationships, Twins, Worldbuilding, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya hits a bad patch with his extended family, Tsuna finds himself entangled in a completely unexpected situation, and Yoshi wishes desperately that he could find some way to erase the events of the last 24 hours from his brain.</p><p>(Or the one in which the Hibari Family is introduced, Issues rear their ugly head and Tsuna begins to realise that his relationship with Kyoya isn't nearly as clear-cut as it seemed.)</p><p>***<br/>Missing scene from <i>Does Your Amber Heart Bleed Purple Gold</i>, set chronologically before the scene in Gokudera's POV.<br/>Can be read as a standalone, but the situations and character relationships will make a lot more sense with the background knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Go Walking On Air (Now)

**Author's Note:**

> ...this particular bit of relationship introspection is probably going to make you hate me.
> 
> Elaborates on what Gokudera has to say about Hibari, specifically about his relationship with his family, in the scene in his POV in _Does Your Amber Heart Bleed Purple Gold_.
> 
>  
> 
> **Head on to the bottom for trigger warnings. They're probably necessary for this one.**

Finding Kyoya laid out in his bed and brooding was an… interesting experience, to say the least.

Not unwelcome, but very, _very_ interesting.

Tsuna quietly dropped his wallet on his desk, following it up with the loose sweatshirt he’d taken to tugging on top everything whenever he was back home. There was something to be said about not needing to look perfectly done up every morning, when he was back in Namimori.

He considered his gloves, with their weighted knuckles, and decided caution probably made more sense that familiarity, in this case.

By the time he actually sat down, Kyoya had shifted enough to stare up at him blearily. The tired look in his eyes had Tsuna’s gut clenching for two self-opposing reasons. On one hand, there was something very primally satisfying about having his glazed-eyed and exhausted hunting mate laid out in his bed. On the other, this was _Kyoya._ The fact that he was showing this much of himself so carelessly made Tsuna more than a little suspicious. And uneasy.

“Hey,” he murmured. It had Kyoya mumbling, and shoving his face back into Tsuna’s pillows.

Tsuna sighed, and carefully smoothed his hand down the prefect’s back. This had the effect of Kyoya grunting, reaching up blindly to get a hand around his throat and dragging him down into bed without a word.

When efforts to get himself free ended with teeth being set to his neck, tellingly close to his jugular, he pointedly loosened his control over his killing intent for a split second, letting it spill over in warning. Kyoya made no move to back away, but he _did_ relax a bit more into the give of the sheets below him. Typical.

Giving up the day as a lost cause, Tsuna grumbled to himself, but carefully curled his body around Kyoya nonetheless. The action had Kyoya _finally_ moving his teeth away, replacing them with his face and all but shoving himself into the base of Tsuna’s throat.

“That can’t be comfortable at all,” Tsuna said softly, and a touch ruefully. All he got was a low pitched grumble in response.

*

Tsuna didn’t come back to himself until many hours later; by the time he blinked his eyes open, it was already dark out, and Yoshi was staring down at him and Kyoya with a rather strange expression on his face.

Yoshi’s politely disturbed “Tsuna-nii…” was about as far as he got before Kyoya jerked upright with a snarl.

About the only thing that saved his brother from a slashed open face or throat was Tsuna’s instinctive reaction to slam his partner back into the bed, forearm braced against his shoulders and collarbone and lips spread in a snarl of his own.

When he looked back over his shoulder, it was to find that Yoshi hadn’t even bothered to back up, expression going from disturbed to concerned.

“Yoshi!” Tsuna snapped, exasperated, especially since Kyoya still seemed to be half asleep, damn him.

“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” was Yoshi’s only response which, Tsuna realised after a beat, he really shouldn’t be surprised by. Yoshi had certainly reacted the same way to _him_ when they’d been younger. And Xanxus would only oblige him with a gun pointed in his face if he tried to get his Boss to leave him alone.

“I don’t know yet,” he muttered back, leaning in to see if that glazed look from earlier had cleared out of Kyoya’s eyes yet.

His words were rewarded with a high pitched squeak, making him blink back at his brother, bemused, because what the hell had warranted that reaction?

Yoshi, to his increasing bemusement, had gone a bright, unhealthy red, and had his hands slapped around his mouth, seemingly to stop himself from making any more strange sounds. It was the work of a few drawn out seconds before Tsuna actually managed to figure out why, because honestly, his mind was focused on something completely different in the moment.

“Really, Yoshi?” he demanded, annoyed. Because while he could consciously understand what would make his brother jump to certain, perfectly illogical conclusions, didn’t they have more important things to think about?

Like the fact that Kyoya’s only reaction to the warning in his voice was to surge up into him, body undulating in a single, smooth motion to try and throw him off. He grunted, swaying with the motion to stay in place and throwing his right leg over the prefect’s body so he could straddle it and bodily keep him down. He was in the process of leaning in to get his teeth set against Kyoya’s jugular to see if _that_ would keep the ridiculous animal-kingdom- _mania_ in place when he was distracted by Yoshi choking in a horrified way behind him.

Thankfully, Tsuna’s obvious intention to go for his hunting mate’s jugular had the older man settling down. And he was even starting to frown, just a bit, a clear sign of returning lucidity. The only reason that Tsuna didn’t allow himself to sag in relief was the fact that it would only make his brother misread the situation even worse than he already had.

That said, he didn’t stop himself from ducking his head down and pressing his forehead along the line of Kyoya’s neck, breathing in his clean, familiar scent and praying for some patience before sitting up. He drew his arm back, simply pressing a hand down to Kyoya’s chest to make sure he actually stayed in place, before turning around to survey Yoshi with a thoroughly unamused look on his face.

Yoshi, for his part, went from crimson and hyperventilating to sickly pale and still. Tsuna was vaguely impressed – he didn’t think he’d seen anyone shift emotional gears nearly as fast before.

“…Carnivore?” Kyoya mumbled, still sounding tired, but distinctly clearer-headed than before.

“Yeah, Kyoya. You okay?” he asked, eyes not leaving his brother’s form. Yoshi winced, and shuffled in place embarrassedly. Tsuna rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look back down until Kyoya wrapped the fingers of one hand around his wrist.

He blinked, and looked back at him. Because, all said and done, that touch wasn’t demanding that he get off. It was silently asking him to stay. Not necessarily in the same position, but…

He frowned, all irritation at Yoshi’s misunderstanding disappearing the face of whatever the hell was bothering Kyoya. Because this wasn’t regular behaviour from his pack mate. He’d known the older man for years, and he’d never seen Kyoya act in quite this way.

The shift in the atmosphere in the room was apparently obvious enough that Yoshi drew closer again, earlier embarrassment mostly forgotten, though there were still rebellious patches of pink clinging to the tips of his ears.

“Kyoya-san?” His voice was low, though, and didn’t carry any trace of his discomfort.

“Fake-herbivore,” Kyoya said, and his hand tightened around Tsuna’s wrist, once, before he let go and turned to the side. It barely jostled Tsuna, though, because he’d anticipated the movement just before it happened and had shifted automatically.

The action had the added benefit of washing out the last of the misunderstanding-fuelled flush from Yoshi’s face, because he sat down at Kyoya’s side, leaning in past Tsuna to lay a careful hand on his shoulder. Tsuna had to stop himself from growling, because even if this was his brother, even if this was Yoshi, the person who held his beating heart inside his chest, something about how uncomfortable Kyoya looked had his hackles raising in warning. Not that it did anything to _stop_ Yoshi, of course. His brother shot him an unimpressed look before turning his attention back to Kyoya.

Who didn’t say anything, simply closing his eyes without another word.

Yoshi sighed in defeat, but he squeezed Kyoya’s shoulder in understanding, shooting a pointed look in Tsuna’s direction at the same time, all but demanding that Tsuna find some way to get some answers. Tsuna rolled his eyes, again, and tilted his head in the direction of the door, demanding in turn that Yoshi get the hell out so he could actually _do_ something about getting those answers.

He nearly groaned out loud when that only served to make Yoshi to red all over again. He backed out through the door in a rush before Tsuna could do anything to clear the misapprehension for once and for all.

Free of any judging gazes, he finally sagged in place, his forehead slamming into the pillow beside Kyoya’s face with a soft ‘thump’.

“You,” he grunted, “better have a damn good reason for acting so weird. Because my brother just spent the last five minutes conjuring up images of us having hot, sweaty sex in this bed.”

 Kyoya huffed out a weak laugh at the obvious disgust in his voice, breath ghosting against Tsuna’s throat.

He made a face, and shifted, dragging his other leg over so he could actually hunker down in what little space Kyoya had left between him and the wall.

“What happened?” he asked seriously. Kyoya gazed back at him, face blank, though his eyes continued to carry traces of the exhaustion Tsuna had glimpsed earlier.

The prefect clearly thought it over, considering whether or not to actually say anything, before acquiescing with a low, mirthless chuckle.

“My family,” he admitted, giving a lazy smile.

It made the line of Tsuna’s spine stiffen, because he vaguely remembered the last time Kyoya’s family had been at loggerheads with each other. It hadn’t been for more than a few days, but it had had Kyoya going about with a vicious scowl through the entire duration of whatever arguments had been taking place in the Hibari Family home. It had also left Kyoya unnaturally eager to bite any fools who crossed him to death, and the ‘to death’ part of his catch phrase had nearly been too literal for anyone’s comfort. Tsuna hadn’t actually been around for anything except the last bit, when he’d tagged along on a patrol with Kyoya soon after he’d flown in from Palermo. But even _he’d_ been alarmed at just how badly Kyoya’d beaten up the kids they’d run into out by a grocery store. Nami-chuu, from the uniform, and why they’d ever thought they _wouldn’t_ be caught smoking in public while still wearing their school uniforms, Tsuna couldn’t quite say. But underage smoking in uniform generally drew a glancing blow across the back or to the flank of whichever unfortunate soul Kyoya had happened across. A simple warning, if a painful one.

Kyoya had seen fit to beat the kids up within an inch of their lives, backing off only when Tsuna had stepped in, furious because back then, the only thing on Tsuna’s mind had been to make sure that Kyoya actually kept the promise they’d made to Yoshi. If it had the added benefit of letting the stupid idiots make it out in mostly one piece, if bruised, fractured and bleeding, well. Good for them.

“And?” he asked cautiously, after a long moment, peering into Kyoya’s face to see if he’d be able to glean more answers that way.

Kyoya’s eyes narrowed, and he reached out with the arm that wasn’t tucked under his head to press a hand to Tsuna’s face and firmly shove him away.

Tsuna rolled back with the motion, delighted, because here was something that was far more in character, but he kept the emotion tightly under control, not letting it leak out onto his face.

Kyoya could tell, though. They’d known each other and moved within the circle of each other’s personal space for far too many years for the prefect to not know what he was thinking. Especially when he was as amused as he was now. It earned him a hard pinch over the bridge of his nose, making him go cross-eyed and reflexively tear up in pain, but Tsuna still had it in him to offer Kyoya a little grin that had him growling in response.

“Carnivore,” he said pointedly, and Tsuna immediately subsided, getting his amusement under control and patiently waiting for the explanation, eyes wide and gaze intent on Kyoya’s face.

Kyoya’s lip curled just a bit, distinctly unamused, but he gave in without much posturing.

“Crowding,” Kyoya delivered the word in a bland voice, and Tsuna frowned, mind working at what exactly he meant by that. He carefully blinked, when he connected the earlier words to this one.

“Your family?” he repeated, just to be sure. Kyoya’s head inclined in a slight nod, making Tsuna stiffen again. The Hibari family had congregated? In Namimori?

“Why?” he asked, because just knowing that Kyoya’s family was in town wasn’t enough to figure out why Kyoya had chosen to come hide out in his bed.

Kyoya’s eyes went sharp and narrow, the grey in his eyes glinting like bared steel before he let them slip shut.

“Yoshi,” he admitted, after another moment of silence, and Tsuna felt his breath catch in his throat.

Because that… that wasn’t all it was, was it. Kyoya whispered his brother’s name and damned himself and Tsuna in the same breath.

Understanding what Kyoya had to say at times was like trying to learn a whole new language. He spoke in ridiculous animal kingdom metaphors, lived his life in accordance with the mandates of a rigid hierarchy that only he truly understood working in his head, detested any sense of foul play and savagely beat down anyone going against the tenets of justice he had set in place. He lived for the clarity offered in the line of his tonfa swinging down, breaking bones and leaving bruises in the flesh of anyone foolish enough to threaten the peace of what he considered his territory, and craved the breathlessness and aching satisfaction left in the wake of a good fight with the same desperation Tsuna had recognised in himself at some point, years and years ago.

Tsuna suspected he’d never have been let as close as he had been if he and Kyoya had met in any way other than how they _did_ meet.

“The Vongola, then. That’s why they’re fighting. That’s what the arguments were about, before.”

Kyoya made an inarticulate noise, low in his throat. It was as close as he’d get to giving an actual affirmative, because Kyoya had to do things the hard way when it came to things he actually cared about, didn’t he.

“Why?” he asked, once he was sure the question wouldn’t get his throat ripped out. One eye slipped open, just a bit, to give him a _look_ , before Kyoya settled down again.

Again, Tsuna waited patiently, letting him decide if he actually wanted to answer the question or not, and gave a small smile when Kyoya settled heavier into the bed, looking vexed for a split second before he shut the emotion away.

“My family… is complicated.” Kyoya’s voice was quietly contemplative, and Tsuna leaned closer, curious in spite of himself.

No one was ever really willing to speak about the Hibaris, in Namimori. Whether that was because people was too damn scared of them, which was the case among what few criminal organisations actually functioned within the borders of Namimori, or because they just didn’t _know_ about the Hibaris, aside from Kyoya who’d make himself terribly recognisable, was anyone’s guess.

Kyoya’s lips pursed, slightly, and he continued.

“Father… says that nearly everyone in the family left to work in other cities and prefectures. As the eldest, he was charged with remaining behind to watch over our territories. Father has… implied… that this duty is to be mine to shoulder when he is no longer in any position to do so.”

Tsuna blinked, once, and was filled with a quiet sense of terror before he stifled it with a burst of Will. Kyoya offered him a sharp smile, eyes closed, because he could feel Tsuna’s silent reaction to his words as easy as breathing.

Well. At least that explained why his fool of a father and the old man had never needed to leave behind anyone to keep an eye on his family. _Someone_ would have figured things out, they hadn’t exactly been quiet about the fact that Tsuna had a home to return to, in the years before he’d ‘permanently’ shifted to Palermo. While they hadn’t made it easy, he knew Iemitsu blathered on about their family at every opportunity he got. And Tsuna had been… more innocent, in his younger years. Had loved his brother too much to not speak about him. He was more cautious than most, but even a single careless word was enough to attract the wrong kind of attention in the mafia.

“…I’ll have to pay him my respects, at some point,” he muttered, still feeling off balance.

“Please don’t. Mother is insufferable enough as it is, I don’t need you to come to my home.” Kyoya muttered back, and Tsuna had to choke back a laugh, honestly surprised.

“Insufferable? About what?”

The look Kyoya shot him, lifting his head just enough from the pillow that Tsuna was met with the full brunt of his hard gaze, had him pinned in place as surely a saber run through his chest.

“Not you _too,_ ” he bit out, dismayed, and was relieved when Kyoya rolled his eyes and let his head drop back down.

“Don’t be a fool, carnivore. I’m not particularly interested in bedding you. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want you around.” He returned, voice harsh.

Tsuna read the intent, the sheer irritation at needing to explain himself, before he actually registered the _meaning_ of the words and went utterly still in the bed.

“…Do you even understand what you’re saying?” he asked, tone careful. As careful as he could possibly be, damn it, because the words couldn’t possibly mean what he was reading from Kyoya’s intent.

Kyoya’s breath escaped him in a soft, tired rush. And he, rather pointedly, didn’t reply.

“…and the rest of the family?” Best change the subject, then. Though he had the sinking feeling that he wouldn’t be forgetting it any time soon.

“Police Officers. Detectives. The SDF. Law Keepers of sorts, I think Mother mentioned a judge at some point. Others.”

Tsuna offered _that_ the due consideration it deserved, and then, considered just what an entire pack of Hibaris that had chosen to maintain the law would think of one of one among their number getting involved with the Italian Mob, of all things.

Tsuna discreetly hid his wince.

“Are there any more children in this generation? Adults?” he asked, without much hope. The thought of there being even _more_ teenaged Hibaris somewhere in Japan was mildly terrifying, but he suspected that the reaction of the collective family wouldn’t have been as violent if they had more children to pay attention to.

Then again, if Kyoya was enough to judge by, he wouldn’t be able to understand the inner workings of anyone in the family without years of effort put in. And he didn’t think he had the patience to contribute any such time.

He was satisfied with the one Hibari he actually had some familiarity with.

“Some. Children. But I’m the oldest.”

Kyoya sounded like he couldn’t make up his mind on whether he should be annoyed or resigned. Tsuna snorted, and reached out to poke him in the side. Kyoya made no move to pull away, far too used to Tsuna’s habits to actually pay any attention to them anymore.

“Wait. You don’t-”

“I don’t have any direct siblings, no.” That? _That_ was snide. And a rebuke. Obviously Tsuna would have met any possible siblings Kyoya might have had by now.

Tsuna grinned, in spite of himself. There were times when it felt _very_ good that Kyoya was willing to trust so much of himself to him. He grin slowly dimmed, though, especially when Kyoya abruptly straightened up.

“I should return. My father asked me to go on patrol in his place, but Kusakabe-san and the others offered to take up the bulk of the routes. Tetsu and the committee took care of what was left.”

_But I need to return now._

Tsuna stared up at him, taking in the unyielding set of his shoulders and spine. Any exhaustion left over from before had been set aside, to be dealt with when Kyoya had more time to contribute towards indulging it. Tsuna smiled, slowly, and pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning into it just a bit so he could rest his chin on his hand.

“You can come back,” he said, deliberate.

Kyoya blinked at him. There was a strange doubling of emotion that Tsuna could sense in him; confusion, because of the open invitation that Tsuna had thrown out, and sharp interest. Tsuna stilled when Kyoya reached out for his face, his thumb running the line of Tsuna’s cheekbone, the second knuckle of another finger lightly set to his chin.

He stayed still, even when Kyoya tilted his head, eyes intent. And slowly leaned forward.

Tsuna continued to keep himself still, ready to strike, until Kyoya pressed their foreheads together. And stopped, not moving forward any further, or making any move to touch him any place else.

Tsuna breathed in slowly, letting himself relax at that, eyes slipping shut.

“I did say I wasn’t interested in bedding you. Don’t get herbivorous on me, carnivore.”

Tsuna could hear the harsh amusement lining every one of Kyoya’s words, and offered up a mean smile himself, making no move to open his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Kyoya. If you’d even considered trying something, I’d have torn your tongue right out of your mouth.”

It earned him cold, delighted laughter, and the dubious pleasure of being one Hibari Kyoya’s support as the older man settled against him, soaking in his presence much like a cat might decide it liked you only for your body heat, before drawing away.

“Talk to Yoshi. Later.” Tsuna called after him, wriggling his fingers in a mocking little wave that had Kyoya sighing at him.

He didn’t ignore Tsuna’s words outright, though. Which meant he _would_ talk to Yoshi, later.

Good.

*

For once, after Kyoya had left and Tsuna had made his way down, he made no move to respond to the curious looks being thrown his way by his brother. Eventually, Yoshi settled with a sulky little pout, distracting himself by playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin, who were all in Namimori at the same time, for once. Lambo was always there, but Fuuta and I-Pin would disappear every few months, Fuuta to meet ‘clients’, as he put it, while I-Pin would be taken on training trips by Fon that could span weeks and months.

The expression on his face was adorable enough that Tsuna really couldn’t help but enfold him in a suffocating hug, when he least expected it. It set his brother to squealing like a baby, trying to get away, leaving the kids to laugh at them. Yoshi eventually gave in with a grumble, hugging him back and muttering an apology into his shoulder just when he was about to let go. Tsuna just _had_ to give a toothy grin and drag him back for that, much to Yoshi’s reluctant amusement.

Their little aside did nothing to stop Yoshi from surveying him with judgementally raised brows, though, when Kyoya turned up at their doorstep, much later in the night, well after their mother and the kids had gone to sleep. Tsuna judiciously ignored him, instead surveying the non-expression on Kyoya’s face, and the rigid line of his shoulders. He slowly raised a hand to press it against the side of Kyoya’s throat, curling his fingers around the nape of his neck. Kyoya breathed in deeply, settling against him in a swaying motion that gave away just how much more exhausted he’d gotten, in the hours he’d been away.

“That bad, huh.”

Kyoya nodded wordlessly, irritation at his supposed weakness warring with the need to sleep. Tsuna tightened his fingers comfortingly, smiling when Kyoya ducked his head into the motion, clearly relishing the way Tsuna’s grip was loosening the strain in his neck and back.

He didn’t need to look around to sense Yoshi throwing his hands in the air and turning away to walk back up the stairs, yelling down something about ‘clearly not being responsible for guarding your virtue, Tsuna-nii’.

He sighed, while _Kyoya_ snorted with carefully suppressed laughter.

“ _Please_ talk to him,” he grumbled. When Kyoya pulled back, easily disengaging himself from Tsuna’s hand, his eyes were glinting with cool amusement.

“What, exactly, do you expect me to talk to him about?”

“Something. Anything. _This.”_

“Oh? So there’s something about _this_ that warrants talking about?” he asked, bland.

 Tsuna stared up at him, pained. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting herbivorous again.”

Tsuna scrunched up his nose at him, and stepped back so Kyoya could actually get further into the house.

“Talk to him about your family, at least.” He said, which Kyoya actually agreed to. It was understandable that Yoshi had to be informed about the situation, seeing as he was one of the reasons that the Hibari family was apparently in the midst of quarrelling with itself.

Tsuna was just Kyoya’s pack mate, after all. Hunting mate. Something. It was _Yoshi_ who was Kyoya’s Sky. And the reason why Kyoya was willing to suffer the indignity of being associated with the Mafia in any way.

“Kyoya-san, I’ve gotten out a napkin, a towel and some night clothes for you – they might be a bit snug, but they should fit. We have extra tooth brushes in the cabinet in the bathroom, and I think we have some futons set away too – uh. That is, if you actually need one-”

“Fake-herbivore,” Kyoya cut in, much to Tsuna’s relief, “I need to talk to you.”

Yoshi blinked down at them, clearly bemused, before his eyes started to glow a warm amber-orange in his head. Tsuna smiled, feeling the strength of his baby brother’s flame spread through the room, bringing with it a sense of comfort and home.

“We can talk in the kitchen,” Yoshi offered. “Have you had something to eat yet?”

Tsuna left them to their discussion, heading up the stairs to ready himself for bed.

He wasn’t quite sure about how long they took, but he found that he wasn’t really surprised when, at some point, he woke with the tips of Kyoya’s fingers pressed lightly to his right shoulder. He glanced up over his shoulder to meet the older man’s steady gaze, and read the question there.

He breathed in. Gave the question the thought it was due.

And then breathed out, shifting forward so Kyoya actually had the space to get in.

“Herbivorous,” Kyoya murmured, amused, tugging the sheets back over them.

“Just leery of relationships,” Tsuna corrected with a roll of his eyes, settled back against Kyoya’s chest with a comfortable hum, surprised when he didn’t find the weight of arm that wrapped around his waist a repulsive in any way. Even the dig of Kyoya’s chin into the juncture of Tsuna’s neck and shoulder didn’t feel like something he had to forcibly bear. He frowned, considering.

“Not interested,” mumbled Kyoya, voice growing faint as sleep drew closer. It made Tsuna smile, and reach back to ruffle his hair.

“I know.”

*

“Might want to explain what the hell you’re doing with Takeshi-chan, though,” he said the next morning, much to Yoshi’s horror, as he slapped his hands over Lambo’s ears. I-Pin was too involved in learning how to make folded omelettes from his mother, so Tsuna didn’t do much more than shoot an apologetic Fuuta’s way.

Fuuta looked too amused to object, his eyes fairly gleaming with far too much knowledge for a child to feasibly contain before they settled back into a mask of innocence.

Kyoya blinked at him slowly, tea cup still carefully gripped in his fingers. Tsuna had sprung the question just as he’d taken a sip. It had absolutely done nothing to break the prefect’s composure.

Tsuna offered him a faint smile of appreciation. Kyoya tipped his cup in a small salute, drawing it up for another sip before setting it down.

“I’m not in a relationship with him.” He said, rather plainly.

Yoshi choked, while Tsuna tilted his head.

“Did he ask you to say that?”

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at him. Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. Well, that was one thing confirmed. He hadn’t thought Kyoya had anywhere near the emotional maturity to come out and suggest something like this all on his own. Or understand what he wanted well enough to delineate or explain it. _Takeshi_ , though…

 “But you _are_ having sex with him, then.”

Yoshi groaned piteously, shoving his face into Lambo’s hair, making him squirm with a giggle, demanding to know why Yoshi was covering his ears.

“I want someone to cover _my_ ears.” Yoshi mumbled faintly.

“Breakfast might not be the best time, Tsu-kun!” His mother called back, over the sound of the whisked eggs sizzling in their pans.

“Yes, I am,” Kyoya agreed easily.

Tsuna nodded, ignored the increasingly pained noises coming from his brother’s throat.

“And? What you said yesterday?”

Kyoya frowned, clearly giving the question some thought, before staring back at Tsuna, a little helplessly. Tsuna sighed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re asking me for an open relationship, Kyoya. Or a polyamorous one, at the least.”

_“Tsuna-nii!”_

“Hush, Yoshi.”

“…I suppose,” Kyoya muttered, clearly not understanding what Tsuna meant immediately. He found himself smiling fondly, because this, this was familiar. Kyoya’s discomfort with conscious emotion was familiar, just as his comfort in bowing to instinct was familiar.

“We might have to talk to Takeshi first, you realise.”

“Oh. No, we don’t. He doesn’t want to be in a relationship.” Kyoya responded eagerly to that one, clearly relieved to actually have something to offer in response to a question. Tsuna stared at him.

Yoshi stayed silent. He’d managed to shove his face almost completely into the mini afro on Lambo’s head – they’d started trimming it shorter over time after they’d entered Lambo in elementary school, so Lambo didn’t have as much space to hide grenades and other violent knick-knacks in it any more.

Tsuna distantly wondered how Yoshi had actually managed to find the space to _fit_ in there, while thinking over what Kyoya had said.

“Did he ask you to say that?” he asked again.

Kyoya nodded, going for his tea cup and downing another sip.

Tsuna frowned.

“I might have to talk to him myself, to be sure, but if you’re that confident about it, it’s fine. You do know that _I’m_ not interested in sex?”

Yoshi _did_ managed to make a garbled noise at that. His mother gave a light laugh in response to something I-Pin had said, setting aside her own pan and _saibashi_ and trading it for the young girl’s, lowering the level at which she was holding the pan so I-Pin had a clearer view of what she was doing.

“Yes, I know.” Kyoya said, voice clear.

Tsuna felt a small smile unfurl across his face, and the last of the tension in his spine smooth out.

“Well. Okay, then.”

“Can’t we go back to discussing Kyoya-san’s family? Tsuna-nii, this is way too much information about your love life – please stop.” Yoshi whimpered, entirely too weakly. Both he and Kyoya were in agreement when they turned matched disapproving looks in his direction.

The rest of the morning sped by in much the same manner. If it ended with Kyoya deciding that he had the time to fit in a spar against his ‘devolving’ Sky, Tsuna certainly had nothing against it.

He didn’t think Yoshi was going to forgive him for laughing at the spectacle they made - zipping from one end of the backyard to the other, with Yoshi shrieking and Kyoya snarling at him to stay in one place to take the beating and _toughen up again, damn it_ \- any time soon, though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** More than anything else, I think anyone who's found themselves in a position of unexpected and/or unwanted physical intimacy, if not specifically sexual intimacy, should be cautious while reading this. There is no dub-con, consent issues and personal space are given the respect they deserve here. This is very much Relationship Negotiation, hence the tag. All the same, I'm putting up a warning to keep things safe. 
> 
> Yes, this scene ends here. No, that's not the end of the line for whatever the heck Tsuna, Kyoya and Takeshi think they're doing. They're blundering about and still don't know what they're comfortable with, and for all that Tsuna sounds a lot more knowledgeable than Kyoya... it's not guaranteed that he is, since as he mentioned earlier, he's leery of relationships. Specifically romantic or sexual relationships.
> 
> That said, he identifies as Asexual Gray-Aromantic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, consider leaving kudos and comments on your way out! I'd love to hear what you thought about this, even a word or so will do.


End file.
